


To Serve Her

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Service Kink, Service Top, Submissive Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Sex, fucking on Rhea's Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Everything about her turned him on, from her gorgeous body to her beautiful voice to knowing only he got to see her in such a state of vulnerable wild-eyed lust.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	To Serve Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** hubert topping edelgard, but like, submissively, you know. the physics of the topping is up you, whether it's PIV, fingering, using toys, one or both are trans and hubert has a strap, whatever! edelgard can be demanding, physically urging him on, luxuriating like a pillow princess or whatever you like.
> 
> +hubert having a Real hard time holding himself together hehe  
> ++++more focus on the submission and service than the sexual act

Even laying underneath him, she controlled every moment of their intimacy. Hands clutching his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him in deeper with every thrust, the occasional shift of a hand to pull at his hair as she whispered for him to go harder, faster.

He lived to serve her. The bulk of their time alone that didn't involve battle strategies and deep talks was spent with his mouth at her breasts and his fingers between her legs, or on his knees working her with his tongue and lips until she overflowed with pleasure, and then deep inside her as she either rode him or commanded him to press her into the mattress of Lady Rhea's bed.

Just the act of giving her everything her heart and body desired was enough to make him come dangerously close to losing control from the outset. Everything about her turned him on, from her gorgeous body to her beautiful voice to knowing only he got to see her in such a state of vulnerable wild-eyed lust. It drove him wild, and at times this posed a problem; she didn't like him to hold back, but he loathed the thought of finishing before her.

" _Hubert,_ " she ground out, her core squeezing him almost painfully, " _faster._ " She brought her mouth to his ear, whispering fiercely, "if you end up coming first, you know how you can make up for it." _Oh._ He briefly flashed back to their first night together, and his cock swelled almost painfully inside her. Losing control of himself was a privilege he wanted to earn, he wanted _her_ to tell him when it was okay to come. To him, giving her pleasure was a pleasure in and of itself.

But as she squeezed him again, fingers creeping up and down the back of his neck, he was sure that wasn't how it would happen this time.

"Harder," she whispered, "faster. You are _not_ to hold back with me." She kissed him forcefully and he grabbed her hips, slamming into her, allowing control to escape him as the heat of her core and her demands overwhelmed him. He wouldn't last much longer, but he could bring her as close as possible before he paid his "penance."

He fucked her as wildly as he could in response to her nonverbal commands. Her hand directed his to her breast and he squeezed, thumb roughly stroking her nipple. It wasn't long before his cock swelled in her one more time and he let himself go, feeling his seed leave his body as it flooded her. The most wonderful mix of both pride and shame overcame him, and he kept moving within her until he was spent and softened.

The kiss broken, he slowly pulled out, vision clearing as he pulled back to gaze upon her. Flushed cheeks, eyes shiny with longing and need, hair spread out beneath her, breasts moving up and down as she panted heavily.

"I would apologize, but it was you, my lady, who demanded I not hold back," he said. "And yet, I've left you unsatisfied. To me, that is a crime of the highest order. I feel as though I have failed you as your loyal servant."

She gently pushed him off of her and sat at the edge of the bed, motioning for him to kneel at her feet.

"You have," she said. "I will admit my role in this, of course, but yes, I _am_ quite unsatisfied at the moment."

He brought her foot to his lips, gently kissing along her instep.

"How shall I pay my penance, my lady?" He kissed her ankle and she spread her legs wider and pulled his head towards her, Hubert stifling a groan as he inhaled the sharp tang of her arousal mixed with his own seed. Arousal flooded him and his cock slowly began to twitch back to life.

"You know what to do." Her hips tilted towards him, and he brushed his lips against her hot, dripping folds. He was rewarded with a sharp moan, her fingers tangling in his hair as he began to stroke every inch of her with his tongue. " _Ah,_ Hubert..."

Deep down, he suspected she was _encouraging_ him to come first, and this was why. Not that Hubert cared. As far as he was concerned, giving oral sex to the woman he loved and admired more than anything in the world was the best "penance" a man could pay.

It didn't take her long to climax against his mouth, hot and thick. When she finally released her hold on him and he pulled away, her whole body was flushed and he was hard all over again. Their eyes met, and he didn't even have to ask. He covered her body with his again and she pulled him down, Hubert sighing as he sank into her heated depths once again.

"This time," she whispered, "you will let me come first. If you can last after that, I'll _reward_ you." Her tongue flicked against his earlobe. "And you don't get to object, either."

"My lady," he murmured, thrusting deeply, "if giving me pleasure makes you feel good, then I certainly won't complain."


End file.
